Blast Burrow
Blast Burrow is the twentieth cave in Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet. Falling Bomb-Rocks occur on every floor, making this cave very dangerous. Sublevel 1 Enemies * Volatile Dweevil x50 This entire floor is a Volatile Dweevil Minefield, so be careful not to accidentally set off one of them, because if one explodes, the others will go with it. Sublevel 2 Enemies * Digging Toxicrab x5 * Careening Dirigibug x3 The Dirigibugs on this floor chuck bomb rocks all over the place, completely decimating your forces if you are not paying attention. The Toxicrabs can also pick off your idle pikmin, so be wary. Sublevel 3 It seems as if the volatile dweevils from sublevel 1 have gotten pretty ticked off. The ceiling of this floor is constantly crumbling, and you must be wary of falling rocks. Another thing about this floor is that there is no exit hole; you must survive until the rocks make the floor collapse, and descend into sublevel 4. Sublevel 4 Enemies * Decorated Cannon Beetle x4 * Fiery Blowhog x7 * Mamuta x2 Looks like you've crashed into a Decorated Cannon Beetle nest. 4 of them attack you here, and you also have to worry about blowhogs and the pair of mamutas that call this sublevel home. Sublevel 5 Enemies * Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x3 A new variant of Lithopod is found here; the Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. These beast shoot bomb-rocks as projectiles, so steer clear of them. Sublevel 6 Enemies * Careening Dirigibug x4 * Divebomb Dweevil x15 * Anode Beetle x10 An air assault awaits Olimar and son on this floor. Careening Dirigibugs drop bomb-rocks from the sky, and a new type of Dweevil takes to the skies: the Divebomb Dweevil. These airborne menaces are basically Volatile Dweevils with parachutes, able to drop to the ground at any moment. Always look out for their shadows, and don't forget about the Anode Beetles either; they can be murderous if left unattended. Sublevel 7 You land in a small, square room with a crack in the wall. A cutscene starts, in which Ferinus bursts through the wall, and tells Olimar to let him handle things. You can now play as Ferinus, and can take down cracks in the wall and clobber enemies with ease. Guide Olimar and the Pikmin to the end of his part, where there are a bunch of Violet Candypop buds to prepare for what's ahead... Sublevel 8 (Final Floor) Enemies * Waterwraith All hell breaks loose on the final floor of this cave. As you enter this sublevel, the ceiling starts to fall upon the cave, eventually letting the sun shine through. This is when the Waterwraith descends from the sky, and the battle truly begins. Hopefully, you had stocked up on Purple Pikmin from the previous floor, because you're going to need them. When defeated, the Waterwraith drops 1/4 of an unknown circular device. It's up to Olimar and son to find the other pieces. Category: Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet